Across The Timelines
by Valisco
Summary: Every nation has relations with one another. However there is one relation that is inconspicuous, that no one seems to notice. A series of events regarding the relationship between Monaco and America since the mid 20th century; as well as their own individual histories, and with others. Other possible pairings included.


**Oh Look An A/N: **My first, actual full fledged fanfic for this series. All others I have made are simply oneshots or drabbles. But anyway, I am very intrigued by the pairing America/Monaco or AmeMon/AmerMona (whatever it's called) that I made two oneshot stories for it.

Unfortunately, there is little to no fanwork for this pairing, and I feel like I've been the only one contributing it to the realm of fanfiction. It's such a rare pair.

Oh well. I will give it the love and attention it deserves by making a full fledged fanfic with some historical basis regarding their relations, since I also have a passion for history and, my recent interest in politics.

Whether you support this pairing or not, I hope you enjoy!

**Warning: ****Some Historical inaccuracy will be present with some tweaks, (due to Hetalia itself being inaccurate) and since they're personified nations that originated from a comedic, allegory webcomic regarding the world created by a Japanese man; of course it's natural for it to NOT be accurate! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its properties such as the characters.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Across The Timelines

* * *

.

.

.

_**1. Recollections **_

September 1945

_"It is official. The war is over. Today, the Japanese signed their surrender on the American battleship, the USS Missouri. President Harry Truman of the United States declared that marks the end of the horrible war. More - "_

_Click._

The radio was shut off by a young woman who was having her daily tea outside in the garden of her Prince's royal palace. She looked up at the azure sky as she saw a couple of birds flying, the sun was as bright as ever, and the garden was glossed with life of the plants. She sat comfortably in her white seat, the white table had a cover with the emblem of the House of Grimaldi. Her tea set stood on it, next to the black radio she was given by her Prince to hear about any current events.

_So, the war is finally over. . ._

"I see you have heard of the news," said a Frenchman with long blond hair and a blue cloak covering himself, he took a seat across from the woman.

She noticed his presence. "Ah, big brother France. It's so nice to see you."

The French nation smiled in delight at the beautiful woman. "Monaco, you look lovely as always. I see your hair as grown a bit."

"It has," the Monegasque remarked, she caressed her long, dirty blonde hair in a braid. She then turned her spectacles toward his blue orbs. "What brings you here?"

France chuckled. "Well, just checking to see how are you doing my lovely protege, after all you are under my custody."

"I see."

"And you have heard of the news right?"

"That the war is finally over? Yes, I just did on the radio." Monaco took her tea kettle and poured the tea into another cup. "Would you like some?" She asked, as she pushed the plate with the teacup to France.

The Frenchman took the plate with gratitude. "Certainly." He took a sip, then placed it back. "Can you believe it? It is over. Ay, after six years of fighting, the dreaded war has come to an end. I knew that justice would finally triumph."

"I thought it ended on the 15th of August," Monaco recalled to her superior. "Japan did surrender on that day."

France chuckled once more. "Well, Japan signed the official surrender document today, and America's president declared that marks the end. You know how America likes to be the one in charge of things."

_America. . ._

That name rung throughout the whole war. In fact the one who had that name played a very crucial part. Sending ammunition, his own countrymen, to fight in such a devastating war along with the others. Just like before with the first one. He again was part of the alliance, and he even took charge of it. Well, most viewed him as a leader. Of course, he wouldn't have been able to advance in such a bloody war without the help of other nations.

He was not even European. And it all happened while Monaco's guardian were under chains of the the Axis Powers. Then, her.

Eventually they freed themselves.

She recalled the liberation of France's capital. She recalled how France and his countrymen rose against the Germans, and finally triumphed with the reward of freedom.

However, she also saw a couple of American soldiers contributing to the liberation, yet she did not see _him_.

Whether he was there or not, is unknown to her but back then she did not care; nor it never crossed her mind to see if he was there. All she could think about back then was if her guardian would succeed in the liberation or not.

"I see." Monaco finally said. "America played a huge part in the war effort, did he?"

"Oh yes he did," France nodded, he then took another sip of his tea. "A big role, just like he did in the first one, and he's such a young nation. Amazing how someone so young, can do so much."

Monaco began to feel quite intrigued by this. "Yes, incredible. You seem to know a lot and get along with him quite well."

"Hahaha, well we sometimes have our quarrels now and then, but yes I have known him for a very long time."

"And what is he like?" Monaco excitedly leaned herself towards her superior, eager to know. She flashed a grin.

France was completely startled by such question, and leaned himself a back a bit. He was also surprised by Monaco's sudden excitement. "My dear Monaco, you should know by now. After all you do have relations with the man."

Monaco leaned back to her seat and let out an uneasy smile. "Yes, true, but I do not know much about America, all I know is that our relations are pretty mutual at this point and that he played a huge role for this war."

"Oh right, you do not know much about the young nation, but I am sure you can conclude what type of man he is with the stories I have told you about him."

The truth was spoken, Monaco's relation with the North American nation was pretty bland, in fact she did not have a lot of relations with other countries outside of the old European continent; and if she did, they were pretty simple. Perhaps it was due to France's own restrictions when he took her as custody back a few decades ago, she was pretty much secluded from the outside world. She had much more complex relations with the European nations. France as her guardian, Spain as the meddler in her affairs, the Italian brothers due to mingling with the bloodlines of the royal Monegasque family, and Russia as a friend and ally. Although their relationship was cut short a few decades back, due to his Red Revolution.

But the United States?

**Dull.**

Well, maybe that was not the proper word, but there was very little development on it. She began to recall some events between the two up to this point, nothing out of ordinary.

Except a previous Prince's visits to the country decades back. The Prince of Monaco back then was welcomed to the land of the free by the president, and even met an American colonel. The Prince's second wife was American born, and left the country due to it being torn by a bloody civil war. However their relation was short lived.

She knew mostly about America from her French guardian due to his own complex relationship with him. He told her the stories of his rivalry with England over exploring and conquering the new world, where they first met the young child. His assistance in helping the young self proclaimed nation in gaining independence from England, as vengeance for the British stealing French territory. The gift of the green statue of liberty to the young new nation, all sorts of intriguing stories.

Even so, she did not see her big brother much, and while she was intrigued by such stories; they did not hold on to her memory much as she moved on with more important affairs in her isolated life. However, after what has happened, and hearing about the young nation's contributions to the war effort, it intrigued the principality to learn a little more about the United States.

Perhaps even meet him. She had yet to met the nation in person. She had met consulates, and some Americans would tour her place every now and then but it was kept to minimum. And she did not even have full established relations with him.

She began to recall some of France's stories. While she did not remember everything (as it has been a long time since she has heard one), she did recall how silly and immature America was stated as.

"Hmm, silly and immature right?"

France nodded. "Well, there you go Monaco. That's all there is to it. And I see that you have gained sudden interest in him? Probably just a phase."

"I am sorry brother," Monaco said excitedly. "It's just so intriguing how a foreigner outside of Europe did so much for us, twice!"

"Other countries outside of Europe besides America, helped us too," France reminded. "Does Canada ring a bell?"

"I know but America did a lot of work. It's interesting."

_Why the sudden interest? What's so special about a foreigner helping us out? Yes, he did help us, but others did as well. _France had such thoughts in mind.

"Monaco, you're acting like an excited little girl right now, it's strange." He noticed Monaco looking up at the sky, smiling.

France's eyes narrowed. _Then again, this is not the first time this has happened. Could it be that after you have been secluded from the world for so long that you carry such excitement? And you feel so carefree that you aren't as much anymore. . .Monaco? That you are ready to explore the world on your own?_

He smirked and chuckled. _Oh my darling Monaco, you are not ready yet for the outside world. You are still under my care. You're so small and delicate. You may have a little more freedom than before, but you still have a long way to go. This will pass._

He rose from his seat as he noticed his ambassador for Monaco waving for him to come. "Hmm, I think it's time for me to go. Well Monaco, I'll see you at another time." He approached to his beloved protege, leaned and kissed her forehead. However, he noticed that she still had that aroused look on her face. She finally looked up to her guardian, and asked an abrupt question.

"Is it alright if I can meet America in person soon?"

This caused France to make a small frown. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

Monaco's face flushed out the excitement and was replaced with a crestfallen expression. "Why not?"

France caressed her face and chuckled, looking into her innocent blue eyes. "Oh Monaco. _Chérie_, so young, yet so much to learn." He walked off and waved. "Take care my dear."

The young principality waved back, despite feeling a little down. "See. . .you." She sighed as she began to put away her tea set. The female nation may not ever meet 'the land of the free and home of the brave' after all.

Or, that's what she thought.

* * *

**More A/N: **Well, that's all for the first chapter, I know it's a little short. I'll upload the next one soon. Some reviews would be nice.

And here are some Historical Notes, in chronological order:

- The House of Grimaldi is Monaco's ruling house; similar to the House of Windsor of the United Kingdom. They have ruled for centuries since the republic of Genoa, Italy and Monaco.

- In 1861, France & Monaco signed a treaty where France would recognize and protect Monaco's independence and sovereignty after it separated from the Kingdom of Sardinia. However, Monaco could not conduct foreign policy decisions if at odds with the French government. A second treaty was signed in 1918, where any royal heirs to Monaco's throne would need France's approval. This happened after an uprising from Monaco for succession due to France's protest against the next heir to their throne which had German heritage.

- The previous Prince of Monaco mentioned in this chap would be no other than Prince Albert I. He visited the United States on October 1913, and this was his second trip to the US. On that trip, he traveled westward, and was welcomed by President Woodrow Wilson. He also met Colonel William Fredrick Cody, otherwise known as 'Buffalo Bill.' His second wife, Alice Heine was born in the US; but left with her family to France at a young age due to the Civil War. Her marriage with the Prince was short lived due to an affair.

- The Liberation of Paris, during WWII, where the Free French rose up against the Germans and their puppet government established; known as Vichy, received help from the third United States Army commanded by General George S. Patton to liberate France from German rule. This happened around August 1944, the allies where getting closer to the Axis and the war ended in Europe the next year.

- And finally, WWII ended on September 2, 1945. Where Japan signs the official surrender document, even though they surrendered on August 15th. Some historians argue which date is the correct one for the end. Most people say September 2nd, but some like to go with August 15th.

*_'__Chérie' _usually means 'darling' or 'loved one' in French.

And I believe I covered everything here. Thanks for reading, I hope to see you again in the next chapter.


End file.
